Mobile devices such as smart phones, tablets, laptop computers, and other such electronic devices have developed to include additional functionality for determining the location of the device. While such location functionality may serve for providing location services and direction services, additional functionality may be derived from the elements used to implement location services. One potential piece of information that may be derived from location functionality is whether a device is in a stopped state where a user is not moving, or is moving only a small amount. This information may be used in a variety of ways by the device.
A known method of stopped detection is the use of an accelerometer to measure device movement, with a stopped state based on the measurement of the accelerometer. Such measurements, however, are vulnerable to sudden movements and device shaking. There is therefore a need for improved systems and methods for determining a device stopped state.